Enthralled Love
by BenevolentPharaoh
Summary: [YAOI YY/Y]Based in ancient Egypt. Yugi is one of Yami's assigned slaves, and Yami's favorite. He loves Yugi, and Yugi loves him.. but niether know it, yet. Yami plans to tell Yugi this at his mother's birthday party, but will he?...what you think i'm gon
1. Default Chapter

BPharaoh: bwhaha, me and my friend are both doing two versions of the   
  
same fic we came up with together!! Ph33r it!! X) This is my version obviously  
  
^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters -.-  
  
Warning: yaoi, shonen-ai, m/m relationship, boiz luvin' boiz... ya get it..  
  
Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prince Yami sat in his room with Yugi, who was making his bed.   
  
He'd fallen in love with the young, angelic boy. He knew Yugi could   
  
never like him back.. after all Yugi was one of his assigned slaves...  
  
Yugi finished making Yami's bed and turned to face him. He gave a  
  
smile. Yami smiled back.  
  
"Anything else, master Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Please, just call me Yami," He said. "Nothing else."  
  
Yugi nodded as Yami sat down on the now made bed. Yugi walked  
  
over to the bed and sat down next to the prince. Yami pulled Yugi  
  
into his lap, startling Yugi. Countless things went through Yugi's mind.  
  
Mainly his hidden feelings for Yami. He'd probably be punished if he  
  
ever said anything about it, but what was happening made him wonder  
  
if Yami felt the same..  
  
One of Yami's other slaves suddenley opened the door and paused  
  
at what he saw very briefly.   
  
"Prince Yami," he said, "Your father sent me to give you a bath saying  
  
you needed to get ready for tonight's celebration."  
  
"Tell father that Yugi will give me my bath," Yami replied, " and I will  
  
be ready on time."  
  
Unoticed by Yami and the other slave, Yugi was blushing madly. He'd  
  
never bathed anyone royal before..especially not somebody he loved.  
  
The slave noded and left the room. Yugi got up and went to   
  
prepare the bath. Yami went to his wardrobe to pick an outfit suitable  
  
for the celebration, his mother's birthday. Yugi came out of the   
  
bathing room and helped Yami pick an outift. It was a crimson robe  
  
with a black cape along with his usual gold wrist bands and waist band.  
  
Yami pulled out a robe identical to his, but with a lighter shade of   
  
crimson and a white cape. He handed it to Yugi, who had a puzzled   
  
look on his face.  
  
"Do you want to be my dance partner at the party?" Yami asked with   
  
a smile.  
  
"Yes," Yugi replied very enthusiastically, "I'd love to!"  
  
Yami handed his and Yugi's clothes to Yugi and headed toward the  
  
bathing room. Yugi followed in shock wondering about what he had  
  
to do..would Yami make him take a bath with him..? Yugi shook his  
  
head to get the thoughts he shouldn't be thinking out of his mind.   
  
Yami raised an eyebrow at him, causing the smaller to blush furiously and   
  
sweatdrop.  
  
Yugi had started the water running, so it was heated already.  
  
Yugi had forgotten to get towels. He turned to get them while   
  
Yami got undressed and slid into the in-ground bath after setting  
  
his and Yugi's clothes on the bench beside the it.  
  
Yugi returned with the towels and set them by the clothes. He  
  
grabed the soap and went to begin washing Yami's back. Yami   
  
felt dazed with Yugi's delicate hand's on his bare back. He turned  
  
to Yugi. Just the look of Yami's beautiful crimson eyes seemed   
  
to take over Yugi's body.   
  
"Aren't you going to take a bath, too?" Yami's voice was just   
  
as enchanting as his eyes. Yugi nodded while trying to hide his  
  
blush-marked face. He slipped off his clothes and got into the   
  
bath, continuing to clean Yami's back. All the while feeling   
  
embarassed that he was able to do such a thing.  
  
The two finsihed their bath after they were both clean, and   
  
began to get ready for the party. [A/N: Nothing like *that* happened  
  
between those two in the bath, I don't write that kind of stuff,  
  
even if I did.. um I probably wouldn't be good at it O_o;] Yami  
  
and Yugi finished changing and getting ready for the party with 25   
  
minutes left until it began.  
  
"We could go sit in the garden," Yami suggested as the pair sat   
  
on the bench in the bathing room, "and talk until the party begins."  
  
"Okay." Yugi's sweet voice came in response.  
  
  
  
Yami smiled as an idea came into his head. He scooped Yugi up  
  
in his arms and headed towards the garden connected to his   
  
room with golden bead strings hanging from the top of a doorway.  
  
Yugi snuggled up closer to Yami.   
  
As they entered the garden, new colors appeared everywhere.   
  
The soft orange glow of the evening sun on the plants and the  
  
small pond with a white bench surrounded by countless lotus   
  
flowers mixed with deep green vines was breath-taking.   
  
Finishing off the beautiful garden was the rocky pavement   
  
reflecting the purple glow of the sky and the orange of the sun.  
  
Yami carried Yugi to the white bench and set his angelic body   
  
down on it. Yami sat down next to Yugi and pulled Yugi close.  
  
Yugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder and sighed contently.   
  
Everything about that moment was wonderful.   
  
Yami turned to Yugi and took him into his lap. He tucked  
  
a finger under Yugi's chin and brought it up to meet his eyes.  
  
The pair's faces got closer to the point their noses touched.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and brought their lips together with   
  
a hint of uncertainty. As he was about to part their lips, Yami  
  
began to kiss back. Their lips parted and the garden filled  
  
with romantic silence. Soft violet gazed into deep crimson and  
  
all too fast the 25 minutes they had were gone.  
  
Yami helped Yugi up. They both left the garden, Yugi holding  
  
onto Yami's arm. Yami's mind was made up as they headed   
  
towards the main hall.  
  
Tonight, he would tell Yugi his feelings, and not have to lock  
  
away his emotions anymore. Even if he was rejected, he still   
  
loved Yugi. Nothing could change that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BPharaoh: R&R!! Compliments and critisim welcomed!  
  
But I would like to say, there is a BIG difference between crtisism and flaming.^^b  
  
If you flame me, I'll feed it to my trusty flame-eating taco-stealing tye-dye mini-bus  
  
driving kitty! ^_^   
  
Also I decided to extend this, it was originally going to be a one-shot.. but I'm gonna write  
  
some more chapters if I get enough reviews ^^b 


	2. Eternal Flame

BPharaoh: woah reviews! YAY! Thank you all so much for reviewing! ^.^  
  
Ididn't think i'd get any reviews at all X.x *hands out Yami and  
  
Yugi plushies to all the reviewers*   
  
^^  
  
I don't own Yugioh or the song "Eternal Flame".  
  
Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami took Yugi's hand in his as they entered the main hall. A light pink was  
  
tinted on Yami's cheeks from the soft touch of the smaller one's hand. Yami  
  
did his best to hold down his blush.   
  
"Jou?" Yami directed towards a blonde servant passing by, "Tell my mother  
  
and father I've arrived." Jou nodded and disappeared into the crowd to find  
  
Yami's parents. He was quickly followed by Seto.  
  
Yugi giggled, noticing Seto running after Jou. He was well aware they were  
  
together. Yami tilted his head at Yugi's giggle. Yugi pointed to Seto, who was  
  
tall enough to be seen in the crowd looking for Jou.   
  
Yami raised an eyebrow, not knowing they were together. Yugi whispered  
  
into his ear, "Those two are together.." Yugi giggled again as Yami looked   
  
at Seto and then at Jou and back to Seto, and finally back to Yugi.  
  
Just then, a song started to play. Yami recognized it as "Eternal Flame".  
  
Yami loved this song, it made him think of Yugi.  
  
Yami took Yugi's hand softly in his and slid his arm around Yugi's waist.  
  
"Dance with me?" Yami asked. Yugi noded and the two danced  
  
quitley, Yugi resting his head on Yami's shoulder. They both listened   
  
closely to the lyrics.  
  
"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling.  
  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
  
Do you understand?  
  
Do you feel the same?  
  
Am I only dreaming?  
  
Is this burning an eternal flame?   
  
I believe it's meant to be, darling.   
  
I watch you when you are sleeping.   
  
You belong with me.  
  
Do you feel the same?   
  
Am I only dreaming  
  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?   
  
Say my name sun shines through the rain   
  
A whole life so lonely   
  
And then you come and ease the pain   
  
I don't want to lose this feeling   
  
Say my name sun shines through the rain   
  
A whole life so lonely   
  
And then you come and ease the pain   
  
I don't want to lose this feeling   
  
Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling.  
  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
  
Do you understand?  
  
Do you feel the same?  
  
Am I only dreaming?  
  
Is this burning an eternal flame?  
  
Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling.  
  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
  
Do you understand?  
  
Do you feel the same?  
  
Am I only dreaming?  
  
Is this burning an eternal flame?  
  
Is this burning an eternal flame?  
  
Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling.  
  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
  
Do you understand?  
  
Do you feel the same?  
  
Am I only dreaming?  
  
Is this burning an eternal flame?"  
  
Yugi had his eyes closed and both arms wrapped around Yami by the end  
  
of the song. He sighed contently and looked up at Yami with his beautiful  
  
violet eyes peering through his long eyelashes. Yami brought his head  
  
down to touch their noses together. Yugi closed his eyes and sighed   
  
contently once more.   
  
"Thank you for inviting me, Yami," Yugi spoke, practically breathing into  
  
Yami's slightly parted lips.  
  
"I should be thanking you for coming with me," he replied. Yugi felt  
  
a tingling feeling creep down his spine at the sound of Yami speaking  
  
that way to him. He shivered at the wonderful feeling. "Are you cold,  
  
little one?"   
  
Yugi shook his head. "No, I'm not cold," Yugi stated. 'Not while  
  
I'm in your arms, Yami....' He thought to himself. Yami lead Yugi to a   
  
table close by.  
  
"What would you like to do?" Yami questioned, setting Yugi in his lap.  
  
"I don't know, " Yugi smiled, "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"I asked you second."  
  
"So you want to decide who should decide want to do this way?"  
  
"I'm fine with that, as long as I get to spend time with you."  
  
"Me too. Well, the spending time with you part," Yami brought his arms   
  
around Yugi. "But really, what would you like to do?" Yami closed his eyes  
  
and nuzzled Yugi's head. His hair had a nice smell to it, like a flower.  
  
"Do you want to go outside?" Yugi suggested, "I love the way the sun looks  
  
at this time of the day.." Yugi felt himself scooped up and carried onto the  
  
porch outside.  
  
This garden area looked almost identical to the garden they were in   
  
earlier, but it was much bigger. The pair sat down on a white   
  
backless bench and watched the beautiful sky of egypt fly over their  
  
heads. A light breeze blew and the flower petals that were sprinkled  
  
around the floor flew into the air. Yugi layed his head on Yami's shoulder.  
  
The two watched the flower petals dance in the air like a storm of white.  
  
Yugi cuoldn't believe he was here with Yami, doing what he was doing.  
  
He loved spending time with Yami. To Yugi, it was the best part of his   
  
day. Yami, Yami, Yami... the one who owned his heart and his   
  
thoughts.  
  
Yami stood up, bringing Yugi's train of thought to a sudden end. "I'll be  
  
right back, okay Yugi? Don't go anywhere," He said, "I've got a surprise  
  
for you."   
  
Yugi nodded and Yami went back into the main hall. He sent a servant to  
  
make sure nobody hurt Yugi while he was gone, and ran back to his room.  
  
He threw the door open and rushed over to his dresser. Rummaging  
  
through it, he finally found what he was looking for.  
  
It was a gold-chained necklace with a small sennen-eye shaped emerald  
  
attached to it. Yami polished the emrald quickly, and set it neatly inside   
  
a gold box with a note in it. Quickly but neatly tieing a ribbon on the box,  
  
he bolted back to the main hall. Arriving at the main hall, he gently  
  
pushed his way through the crowd and walked back into the garden.  
  
Yami nodded to the servant, who got the point and went back inside.  
  
Yami walked back to the bench and sat down next to Yugi. He set the   
  
gold box in Yugi's hands and placed his hands gently over Yugi's.  
  
"Open this box tonight, after the party," Yami whispered to Yugi.  
  
"right before you go to bed. Promise you will?"  
  
Yugi, a little confused, nodded and set the box into the small satch  
  
at his side. "I promise."  
  
Yami smiled and stood up, offering his hand to Yugi. Their hands  
  
met once more and Yami guided Yugi back inside. They danced, talked,  
  
ate, and sang. The party ended, and the two had to leave each   
  
other for the night. Yugi gave Yami a quick kiss on the cheek before  
  
they parted. Yami watched Yugi walking down the halls  
  
and whispered what he wished to say to Yugi the most.  
  
"Ai shiteru, watashi no ai..."  
  
He headed back to his room wondering what Yugi's response to   
  
the gift would be. And even more important, what the reaction he would  
  
get from the note would be. That note had his heart in it.  
  
The very same heart Yugi wished was his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BPharaoh: Thanks again for reviewing everyone, I hope you liked this chapter^^  
  
R/R!^_^   
  
I still can't believe I got that many reviews^^;   
  
**ALSO!** A reviewer asked for a link to the other version of this ficcie^^  
  
HERE IT IS ^____^ : http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1354715 --R/R ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

B. Pharaoh: My god, it's been a long time   
  
hasn't it?! o.o; Well, tonight I told myself   
  
that I would definitely get this posted.   
  
However, it turned out that I had a report   
  
due tomorrow that I forgot to finish.   
  
So... I spent quite a while on it, and I still   
  
think its going to be a 75 at most .  
  
Consider this my Halloween gift to the  
  
reader. ^.^  
  
And I apologize copiously for this   
  
extremely short chapter! ^^;;;   
  
(copious: word of the day at school   
  
today... had to use it .o)  
  
~*shonen-ai content, so if you dun   
  
like boy/boy relationships, well...   
  
feh, what are you doing here?! Hurry!   
  
Save yourself, it's easy! Click that   
  
little arrow thingie on the top left   
  
side of the screen that says "back"!   
  
'Tis just that simple, my friends.   
  
Don't read it if you don't like it! ^_^*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi sat on his bed in his room and, as he   
  
had promised Yami, began opening the box.   
  
He gently slipped the ribbon off and removed   
  
the top. He pulled an emerald necklace out of   
  
the box and let out a quiet gasp. He smiled   
  
with excitement and joy. It was beautiful.   
  
He carefully put the necklace on and brushed   
  
his fingers across it gently. It truely was a   
  
wonderful gift. Yugi watched it with joy as the   
  
emerald caught all light that shone across it in   
  
such and elegant way, one might have thought   
  
it was trying to make itself look impressive   
  
(and it surely was impressing the beautiful   
  
tri-color haired boy watching it).  
  
"Yami..." He whispered to himself,  
  
"Arigatou..." Yugi noticed a note neatly folded   
  
to fit to the bottom of the small box. He pulled   
  
it out and unfloded and began to read.  
  
Yugi~  
  
First off, I'd like you to know that you don't   
  
need to accept the second part of my gift. It would   
  
please me greatly for you to take it, but I want you  
  
to be honest with me.  
  
The second part of this gift is my love. If you   
  
don't want it, please tell me so. I would be   
  
depressed if you declined, but much more so if you   
  
lied to me.  
  
Like this gift, my heart belongs to you if you   
  
will take it.  
  
~Yami  
  
Yugi's eyes filled with tears. His tears weren't   
  
those of sadness, they were of joy. Happiness   
  
flooded into Yugi as he thought of being Yami's  
  
lover. Yugi sprang up from his seat on his bed  
  
and excitedly headed out the door with the note  
  
and towards Yami's chambers.  
  
Unknown to Yugi, in his haste he had knocked   
  
his diary open and onto the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what did I tell you?! For those of you that   
  
don't bother with author's notes (shame on you! .O)   
  
or have the memory span equal to that of a gold fish's   
  
(which is only 3 minutes o_o..) I told you that the   
  
chapter was extremely short!  
  
Review please. ^.^ 


End file.
